Gift for Hotaru
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Shinrei ingin menjadi kakak yang baik. Karena itu dia berniat memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Hotaru. Tapi, apa bisa? Birthday fic for Ka Hime Shiseiten. Mind to RnR?


**Kali ini aku membuat fic perdana di Samurai Deeper Kyo. Yang tak lain, adalah hadiah ulang tahun (yang terlambat) untuk jeng Ka! Maaf telat ya jeng, aku baru sembuh hehe ^^a**

**Yosh! Langsung aja! Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo © Akimine Kamijyo**

Warning : OOC, AU

**.**

**.**

**GIFT FOR HOTARU**

**

* * *

**

"Konnichiwa minna-san," seru suara seseorang yang terdegar ceria. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan terikat ke bawah bergerak-gerak. Senyum cerahnya tak pernah menghilang.

"Ah Yuya-chaaaan!" teriak seorang laki-laki botak dan memakai penutup kepala yang diikat seperti biasa. Spontan dia langsung berlari menuju gadis itu. Namun gadis bernama Yuya itu hanya tersenyum dan—

DHUAK

"Konnichiwa Benitora!" ucap Yuya dengan nada tanpa dosa setelah menonjok wajah salah satu penggemarnya itu. Dengan santai, dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana kencan dengan Kyo kemarin, Yuya?" tanya seorang err—gadis? Dia berambut pink dan panjang, bertanya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Heee, biasa aja kok Akari hehe," jawab Yuya santai. Saat mereka semua asyik bercanda ria, pintu kelas kembali terbuka.

"Konnichiwa," gumam suara yang terdengar lesu itu. Spontan semua menoleh menuju sumber suara, namun di balik suara yang terdengar lesu itu, seseorang yang bersemangat kini muncul.

"KONNICHIWAA! MARI KITA MULAI BELAJAR!" teriak suara itu, lebih tepatnya dia berada di belakang Hotaru yang terlihat lesu dari tadi. Dia tak lain adalah saudara Hotaru yang bernama Shinrei, memang dibanding yang lain, dialah yang paling semangat dalam belajar.

"HOTARU! JANGAN LESU SAJA! YANG LAIN BUKA BUKU MATEMATIKA HALAMAN 24!" teriak Shinrei lagi. Akari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tak perlu berteriak begitu, juga kedengaran kok Shinrei," gerutu Akari sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sementara Shinrei memberi death glare andalannya pada laki-laki itu.

Shinrei kembali berteriak-teriak menjelaskan materi pada adik-adik kelasnya ini, namun ada yang lebih menarik perhatian Yuya dan Akira, "Yuya, apa kau tak merasa Hotaru lesu sekali hari ini?" tanya Akira sambil menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Yuya. Biasa, sekali tepuk dua lalat.

"Hm?" Yuya menaruh ujung pensil di depan bibir tipisnya dan menoleh ke arah Hotaru yang tengah melipat-lipat kertas dengan tatapan kosong, "kau benar, tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Biasanya kalau Shinrei yang mengajar, dia pasti akan memberi komentar-komentar pedas tanpa ekspresi," gumam Yuya dengan nada polosnya.

Akira mengangguk setuju dan kembali menoleh pada Hotaru yang kini tengah menguap, dia terlihat berpikir sesaat, "Yuya?" gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh kembali padanya, "apa… ada yang kita lupakan ya?" tanya Akira sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Emm, memang kenapa?" tanya Yuya yang kali ini tengah mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Shinrei.

"Habis, melihat Hotaru rasanya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu," ujar Akira, lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "mungkin hanya perasaanku ya," lanjut Akira lagi. Yuya terkekeh pelan, dan dia kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

.

.

.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Yak, selesai! Sudah waktunya pu—"

BRAK

Shinrei tertegun, begitu pula yang lain saat Hotaru tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hotaru! Kau—"

"Aku benci Shinrei," gumam Hotaru, dan sesaat dia berbalik untuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada kakak kandungnya itu. Membuat Shinrei kebingungan.

"HEI HOTARU! KAU BENAR-BE—"

Namun Hotaru sudah terlanjur pergi, dan untuk beberapa saat wajah Shinrei memucat membuat yang lain kembali bingung dengan kakak beradik yang satu ini. Benitora yang semakin penasaran akhirnya mendekat dan memegang bahu Shinrei. Sebelum laki-laki botak itu bertanya, Shinrei sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku," Shinrei terus bergumam berulang kali, lalu dia balik memegang bahu Benitora, "HOTARU ULANG TAHUN HARI INI!" teriak Shinrei histeris membuat yang lain ikut-ikutan terkaget.

"APA? Dan kau baru ingat sekarang? Dasar kakak tak berguna!" geram Akari sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A… Aku benar-benar lupa, bagaimana ini? Pantas saja Hotaru membenciku," dan kini, Shinrei tengah meratapi nasibnya sambil menangis-nangis ria.

"Anu… aku juga lupa," gumam Akira.

"Aku juga,"

"Ngg, aku juga,"

"Eeeh? Jadi semua lupa?" tanya Akari dengan nada judesnya dan kembali berkacak pinggang.

"Emang Akari gak lupa?" tanya Akira dengan nada ketus. Lama Akari terdiam, hingga akhirnya dia cengengesan sendiri menandakan jawabannya adalah iya.

"Haaah, sekarang kita harus gimana? Kita sudah lupa begini, berarti kita harus memberi hadiah yang spesial," jelas Yuya dengan nada bersalah. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau…"

.

.

.

**Di rumah Hotaru…**

"Aku benci Shinrei, aku benci Shinrei, aku benci Shinrei," gerutu Hotaru berkali-kali sambil terus mencoret-coret kertas soal yang diberikan Shinrei padanya. Wajahnya kosong tapi kesal (?) seperti biasa.

Hotaru berkali-kali mendecih kesal apalagi saat dia melihat foto Shinrei yang lagi tertawa cengengesan di sudut kamarnya. Langsung saja dia melempar kulit pisang pada foto kakaknya tersebut.

TOK TOK

"Ng? Siapa sih?" Hotaru menggerutu kesal saat ada saja orang yang mengganggunya. Dengan malas-malasan, Hotaru membuka pintunya dan—

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HOTARUUU!" teriak teman-teman Hotaru saat laki-laki berambut kuning itu membuka pintunya. Mata Hotaru terbelalak sesaat.

"Kalian…"

"Gomen Hotaru, karena kami sudah lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu," ucap Yuya sambil berojigi di depan Hotaru membuat laki-laki itu canggung sesaat.

"I… Iya, sebagai permintaan maaf, kami sudah memberi kue tart kesukaanmu," Akira memberi kue tart di tangannya dengan gemetar, bagaimana tidak? Kue tart itu adalah kue yang paling mahal, dan lagi Akiralah yang menyumbang uang paling banyak.

"Lalu ini! Maafkan kami ya Hotaru!" sahut Akari yang langsung memberikan mangkuk dengan gambar anak ayam sombong yang tengah berpose di atas batu.

"A… Arigato," balas Hotaru setelah melihat senyum dari teman-temannya.

"Haha biarpun begitu, tetap saja akulah yang paling pertama mengingat hari ulang tahunmu Hotaru. Aku memang kakak terbaikmu kan?" dengan nada dan wajah tanpa dosa, dengan santai Shinrei langsung memukul-mukul bahu adiknya tersebut. Namun, di luar dugaan Hotaru langsung menghindar, dan tidak mengacuhkan kakaknya itu.

"Eh? Ho… Hotaru, kau masih marah?" tanya Shinrei bingung. Merasakan atmosfir yang buruk, yang lain pun langsung mundur. Kedua saudara ini kalau sudah bertengkar, maka apa saja yang ada bisa dilempar.

"Hn," Hotaru hanya membuang muka dengan dingin. Shinrei langsung memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Ho… Hotaru, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shinrei sambil mengelus-ngelus bahu adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Aku mau pocky kembali!" jawab Hotaru dengan wajahnya yang seram itu. Api-api seperti keluar dari tubuhnya. Shinrei mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pocky? Pocky yang ma—A… Aaah!" Shinrei langsung berteriak seperti mengingat sesuatu. Wajahnya langsung memucat seketika membuat yang lain terbingung lagi. Saling bertatapan 'ada-apa-sih?'

"Ngg, anu… kalau tidak salah dia kan masih ada di toples kan?" tanya Shinrei, wajahnya gugup seketika.

Hotaru menatapnya dingin, "Ya, dalam keadaan tak bernyawa," ucapnya sarkastik, "kalau mau aku maafkan, kembalikan dia. Kalau perlu, tukar dengan nyawamu!" ketus Hotaru dan langsung membanting pintu rumah mereka.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih Shinrei-san?" tanya Yuya penasaran, begitu pula yang lain.

"Pocky, ulat bulu kesayangan Hotaru," Shinrei menelan ludah, "mati gara-gara aku lupa melepas penutup toples, jadi dia kehabisan nafas," jawaban Shinrei sukses membuat yang lain sweatdrop.

"Yah, kalau begini sih, tanggung jawab Shinrei! Aku gak mau ikutaan, lalala~" dengan langkah kecil, Benitora meninggalkan yang lain.

"Aku… juga deh…"

"Hn, aku juga,"

Dan semua orang sudah pergi, hanya tinggal Yuya dan Shinrei.

"Hiks, bagaimana ini Yuya?" ujar Shinrei yang frustasi. Yuya menghela nafas sesaat.

"Hhh baiklah, aku akan membantu Shinrei-san mencari ulat bulu yang baru untuk Hotaru," gumam Yuya sambil tersenyum. Shinrei langsung tersenyum lebar.

"MAKASIH YUYA-CHAA—"

Triit Triiit

"Ya, halo? Oh Kyo? Ah ya, baik," Yuya menutup telponnya setelah berbicara sebentar dengan orang di seberang telponnya. Mendengar nama Kyo, membuat firasat buruk menyerang Shinrei.

"Maaf Shinrei, aku lupa ada janji kencan lagi dengan Kyo, benar-benar maaf ya," dan Yuya pun langsung berlari.

Shinrei kembali meratapi nasibnya. Dengan langkah gontai, akhirnya dia pergi menuju ladang rerumputan tempat Hotaru menemukan pocky sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Membuka-buka jalan rerumputan untuk mencari ulat bulu tipikal adiknya. Shinrei membenci binatang dan serangga atau semacamnya, tapi mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia berharap agar ada ulat bulu yang entah jatuh entah merayap ke tangannya. Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan dia tidak menemukan ulat sama sekali.

Ah, entah kapan Shinrei bisa memberi kado spesial untuk Hotaru.

Sekali saja…

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Jiah, fic tergaje yang pernah kubuat ==a**

**Maaf ya jeng, juga yang lain. Soalnya aku ngetik ini pas kepalaku puyeng puyeng gak jelas, jadi mikirnya gak bisa fokus hoho ==v *alasan bodoh* yah pokoknya gitu deh. Gak tahu mau ngomong apa, selain semoga suka ya (^^)a **

**Boleh minta review? X3**


End file.
